


Club Life

by Kole (koleaya)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Background Relationships, Bad Boy Na Jaemin, Ballet Dancer Huang Ren Jun, Barista Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Baseball Player Mark Lee (NCT), Baseball Player Xiao De Jun | Xiaojun, Basketball Player Lee Jeno, Chatting & Messaging, Dancer Liu Yang Yang | YangYang, Dancer Park Jisung (NCT), F/F, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Football | Soccer Player Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, HRVY and Dream are friends, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Insecure Huang Ren Jun, M/M, Mentioned Liu Yang Yang | YangYang, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Mentioned Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Mentioned Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Mentioned Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Minor Character(s), Minor Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Mark Lee (NCT)/Reader, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Post-Break Up, Teen Bonding, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 10:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koleaya/pseuds/Kole
Summary: After the graduation and subsequent breaking up with your ex-boyfriend Mark Lee, you find a friend in Harvey, and form a club together. Turns out, there are other people who could use some help.(Contains chatfic elements, minor relationships, and other background characters in the club)





	Club Life

**Author's Note:**

> First published fic on here. Hopefully I do the DNYL teaser and MV some justice with this one. Just a big mess of platonic comfort and some background LuHenDeYang.  
> Written with American high school/college in mind, as that's what I know.

“It’s really for the best. I’m sorry this is so sudden, but I think we both knew it was coming. I hope you can forgive me for being so blunt about this” The words stung, but not as much as they should.

You see, it was true. You both had seen this coming. What you and Mark Lee had was nice, but his graduation was coming up, and you were only finishing your Sophomore year now.

“Mark, you don’t have to be so courteous all the time. It was nice while it lasted, but not something sustainable past your graduation. It’s fine.” The words were hollow, but seemed to mask your emotions from him well enough.

“[Name], you’re too good to me. This may be the end of our relationship, but I want you to know you’re always welcome at my house and you can always talk to me.” Now the courtesy was dragging on, and you were barely pushing past your emotions.

“Mark, it’s fine. I do have to get to class though. Not all of us are leaving next week.” The humor seemed to throw him off, but the classic Mark Lee smile began to shine through it.

“Okay. I’ll text you tonight about plans for my graduation dinner. Hyung will want you there. WIll I see you at graduation?” The hopeful smile on his face caused one to come to life on your own.

“I wouldn’t miss it. Taeyong would have a heart attack if I didn’t show up.” With those parting words, you slipped around the Senior, disappearing into the crowd.

Tears pool in your eyes while the loud music envelops you. Maybe going to a party the night after you’ve broken up with someone isn’t the best idea, but rational thought went out the window hours ago. As did your sobriety.

The host of the party was some college kid you didn’t know, but you recognized plenty of students from your school, so entry was easy.

But the thumping music drowned out your sobs in the only bathroom not full of people vomiting, making out, or having sex. The door wasn’t locked, but nobody seemed to notice the bathroom with the party outside.

A knock on the door, however, drew your attention. Lifting your head from where it was resting on your knees, you looked up just in time to see the person enter. They seemed to have the same itinerary as you, if the tears on their face were any indication.

“You okay?” Your voice was slightly hoarse, but you still took the time to asses the newcomer.

He looked up from the bottle he was holding, likely containing some liquor he had grabbed from downstairs, and left out a chuckle.

“Figures the bathroom I came into to cry would have someone else already crying in it.” You heard him mumble before he gave you a smile.

“I’m.. Not okay, but I’m not in any danger at least. How about you? You look like you could use some of this,” He lifted the bottle, “But I could be wrong. I’m Harvey, and you?”

Despite his tear-tracked cheeks, you could tell he was trying to make you smile. Hearing his name allowed you to recognize him. Harvey Cantwell, a Junior from your school. Last you heard, he was dating a cheerleader, but if the tears on his face were any indicator, that had likely changed.

“Not okay, but not in danger either. [Name].” Your response was laconic, but enough of an answer.

Standing, you moved over to the shower, taking a seat on the tile. Gesturing to the space across from you in it, the silent invitation hung in the air. His smile was your answer, as was the fact that he moved to sit across from you.

“Nice to meet you, in spite of the circumstances. Wanna share?”

With that, the two of you, with you tear-streaked cheeks and a bottle of alcohol, sat in a shower at a party, and began your friendship.


End file.
